1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a medical composition and the immobilization of emetics. More specifically, this invention provides for a therapeutic composition being coated with a mixture of an inert material and an emetic chemical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,119, issued Nov. 20, 1979, teaches a composition and method to prevent accidental and intentional overdosage with psychoactive drugs through coating of the drugs with an emetic chemical or an emesis-producing substance. A drawback to this invention has had to do with the toxicity of the emesis-producing substance in terms of neurological, cardiotoxic and hepatotoxic problems in the accumulation of these substances in the human while taking the psychoacitve drugs according to prescription. What is needed and what has been invented by me is a means of immobilizing such emesis-producing substances as emetine and cephaeline in such a way that the emesis-producing substances would retain its emetic properties in the gastric lumen while simultaneously not being absorbed in the gastrointestinal tract but is allowed to pass therethrough without any major absorption.